Starting over Jez and Jonas
by Britannia Jane
Summary: Jez offers a explanation to Jonas
1. Chapter 1

**JEZ AND JONAS**

_Jez is in the music room, at the piano. He is busy making notes to a piece of music; he has his back to the door. Jonas enters carrying a large box of instruments which he is struggling to carry, he can just see over the box and is concentrating on making his way across the room._

Jonas: Sorry to disturb you, just dropping off some instruments.

_Jez doesn't look up_

Jez: No problem

_Jonas places the box on the floor in a corner of the room. He turns around just as Jez looks up from the piano._

Jonas: You!

Jez: Oh

_Jonas turns to leave_

Jez: No, wait please. I need to explain.

Jonas: Wonder what this could be about; oh wait something to do about me being the laughing stock of the school.

Jez: Just hear me out. That night in the club, my friend Lola told me to look at the guy in the yellow shirt, I swear it wasn't you. He was like three times the size, he....

Jonas: Hang on, was this guy sweating, a lot?

Jez: Yes that's him!

Jonas: Oh there was a guy there who blocked my view of you, when i finally got a look you were gone.

Jez: So, do you believe me? I really didn't call you a minger, you're so not.

Jonas: Neither are you, in fact you're the complete opposite.

_Jez smiles relived and very happy_

Jez: Maybe we should start again. _He stands up and puts out his hand towards Jonas._

Jez: Hullo, my name is Jez it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you come here often?

Jonas: Jonas, it's a pleasure to meet you too!

**TO BE CONTINUED? **


	2. Chapter 2

**START OF SOMETHING NEW**

_Jez walks into the canteen, he spots his friends on a long table at the back of the room. Lauren waves and points to the seat next to her. Jez waves and moves over to queue for meals, Ronnie is serving._

Jez: Hey good looking, what you got cooking?

Ronnie: You're in look, it's your fave.

_Ronnie hands Jez a plate of Lasagne_

Jez: Wicked i'm starving. You due a break yet?

Ronnie: Yeah nearly, i'll join you shortly.

_Jez goes over to the table and sits next to Lauren, he says hi to everyone._

Lola: I'm just totally traumatised by the whole thing.

Jez: What's happened Lola, are you alright?

Lauren (whispering) Don't ask, you don't want to know.

Lola: My nail extensions, total disaster. I was in the salon...

Claudine: As much as i would love to hear the whole thrilling story again, i have my sock draw to rearrange.

Danny: Er, i'll help.

BB: (looking to Jez) later dude!

Jez: Yeah cheers.

_Lola carries on her story totally oblivious to everyone leaving. Only jez and Lauren remain, pretending to listen. Ronnie comes over._

Ronnie: Hiya.

Lauren/Jez: HIYA!

Lola: Oh, hi Ronnie, i just telling everyone about my nails...

_Lauren quickly changes the conversation_

Lauren: So Ronnie, er lovely er tabard!

_Ronnie looks puzzled but smiles_

Ronnie: Thanks!

_Lola gives up with her story, Just then Jez's mobile bleeps, it's a text. He smiles to himself, unaware that everyone is looking. He closes his phone and looks up; Lola, Ronnie and Lauren are all smiling at him._

Ronnie: Well, who was that then?

Lauren: Ronnie, don't be.. Oh forget it, you've got a huge grin on your face, spill!

Jez: Never you mind.

_Everyone stares at Jez_

Jez: Fine if you must know, it was from Jonas.

_Lola lets out a very loud squeal._

Lola: The Irish guy!

Jez: Scottish, Lola. We're meeting up tonight.

Ronnie: He's forgiven you then, ahh, so where you taking him Romeo?

Jez: He has a mate in a band, he's got tickets for his gig.

_Ronnie looks to the counter and realises there's a queue forming._

Ronnie: Got to go. (reaching over to Jez she kisses him on the cheek) have a wicked time!

_Jez looks taken aback and smiles at Ronnie_

Jez: Thanks Ronnie!

_They all stand up to go, Lauren and Lola link arms with Jez._

Lauren: We want all the gossip tomorrow.

_Later that night, Jez and Jonas are at the gig. Jonas's friend comes over to them both._

Tom: Hey Jonas.

Jonas: Hi, Tom this is Jez, Jez, Tom

Jez: Hi, awesome drumming!

Tom: Thanks, we're back here next week if you're both up for it?

Jonas: Yeah definitely

_After the gig Jonas and Jez are waiting at the bus stop._

Jonas: It's been brilliant tonight

Jez: Yeah it has

_Jez reaches to take Jonas's hand, Jonas takes his hand giving it a squeeze. They look at each other intensely. Jonas leans forward and gives Jez a long kiss._

Jez: So how come you're so cute

Jonas: I was going to ask you the same question

_They lean in again for another quick kiss_

Jez: So how would you feel about meeting my friends?


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO GOODBYE**

Claudine: So now we know that Lauren's surprise birthday party is no longer a surprise..

Lola: I didn't know it was a surprise.

Claudine: Lola you asked her if she was looking forward to her SURPRISE party, the clue is in the

title!

Lauren: It's fine Lola, (glaring at Claudine) I hate surprises anyway.

Claudine: So, since the fork supper that Danny and myself hosted was such a success, we

thought we'd do the same for Laurens party.

Lauren: You're going to cook again?

Claudine: Yes me and Danny.

Danny: What?

_A quiet descends over the group, everyone with horrid memories of Claudine's attempts at_

_cooking. _

Claudine: Problem?

Jez: No, course not. Right Guys?

_Everyone tries to sound enthusiastic, general nodding of heads_

Claudine: Excellent, so I expect everyone at the house for eight plus the birthday girl of

course.

_Lauren tries to look enthusiastic_

Claudine: Come on Danny we have a party to organize.

_Claudine grabs Danny by the arm, dragging him away with her. He looks back mouthing HELP!_

Lola: Oh no her food is totally grossalicious!

BB: Tell me about it.

Lola :(looks puzzled) I just did!

_BB thinks about explaining but gives up_

Lauren: This is going to be the worst birthday party ever and that includes the time when I was six

and threw up all over the cat!

Jez: Come on guys it's not that bad.

_Everyone looks at Jez as if he's gone insane_

Jez: Ok so, stopping at the takeaway before then?

Everyone: YES!

Jez: Excellent I'll go tell Ronnie

_After breaking the news to Ronnie, Jez sees Lauren at her locker. He goes over to her._

Jez: Hey birthday girl.

Lauren: Hiya

Jez: Lauren would it ok if I invited Jonas tonight? I'd like him to meet everyone.

Lauren: It's about time; i've been dying to meet him.

_Jez smiles really excited about showing off Jonas to all his mates_

_Later Jez is walking up the stairs just as Jonas is about to descend_

Jez: Hey, I was just looking for you.

Jonas: Oh yeah!

_He grabs Jez by his tie and pulls him up the few remaining stairs. Keeping hold of his tie they_

_stand close together._

Jez: So what are you doing tonight?

Jonas: What you got in mind?

Jez: Laurens having a birthday party thought I could show you off to everyone

Jonas: I'd Love to

_Jez takes a quick look around him he puts his hands on Jonas's waist pulling him closer, They _

_kiss._

_Later that evening_

Claudine: Ta Da!

_Claudine reveals the table full of party food, all strange looking things on sticks. Everyone looks_

_Horrified about the prospect of eating any of it._

BB: Great (whispering to Jez) i'm about to throw up!

Claudine: Wait for it. Danny

_Danny brings a large and lopsided cake with the words __**Hoppy Birthday**__ squeezed out in cream_

Claudine: DANNY! It says Hoppy!

Danny: The tube wasn't working properly

_Everyone desperately tries not to laugh_

Lauren: Thanks it's lovely

Ronnie: Yeah _Hoppy_ Birthday Lauren!

_Everyone bursts out laughing, Claudine pouts for a minute_

Claudine: Oh never mind, fruit punch anyone?

_Everyone has a glass of punch and things on paper plates, Jez glances over to Ronnie who_

_seems to be concealing something in a plant pot._

Jez: Er Ronnie, what are you doing?

_Ronnie jumps and spins round_

Ronnie: Nothing, oh it's you. I'm trying to hide a sausage; at least I think it's a sausage.

Jez: It is, mine's in there as well!

_Ronnie looks at the plant more carefully, they both laugh_

Ronnie: So where's Jonas?

Jez: Oh he said he might be late he's got extra drama lessons. They're doing a play in a couple of

weeks.

Ronnie: Oh am I invited.

Jez: I'm sure I can get you a ticket, if you're good!

Ronnie: I'll give you extra chips, how's that

Jez: Deal

Claudine: Well Lauren you have to admit I do throw fabulous parties

Lauren: Yeah,great

_Claudine narrows her eyes, not sure whether Lauren is being sarcastic or not. Lauren smiles_

Lauren: Yes Claudine it' been lovely, really

_Claudine smiles, happy all her hard work has paid off. Lauren leaves Claudine and makes her_

_way over to Jez who is looking at his phone_

Lauren(smiling) Hey you're supposed to be entertaining the birthday girl

Jez: Sorry

Lauren: I'm kidding, has he not called

_Jez shakes his head_

Lauren: There'll be a reason, he's probably just got held up

Jez: Yeah,probably

_The next day, Jez is walking down the corridor he feels like he's been punched in the stomach, he_

_can't understand why Jonas didn't show. Just then Anna appears_

Anna: Jez, can I have a word?

_They both go into the staff room, Jez takes a seat_

Anna: Jez i've just been speaking to Danny, he said you're good friends with Jonas Singer.

Jez: Yes that's right.

_Jez feels his stomach tighten, something's not right....._

_. _


	4. Chapter 4

HOLD MY HAND

_Jez is willing the bus to go faster he has to get to the train station in time, he has to. Jez_

_looks at his watch again, looking out the window finally the station comes into view. He gets_

_up, the bus stops and Jez races out the door and down to the station, he checks the_

_information board to find the Edinburgh train, platform two. He searches among every face_

_on platform two he can't see Jonas, he must be here. Jez searches again, it's no good. The_

_train arrives and the crowd surges towards the train soon the platform is clear. No Jonas, he_

_must have caught an earlier train but Anna definitely said he was catching the 4.30 train._

_He turns to leave and back to Britannia High. Back at school he slowly walks down the _

_corridor, not sure what to do or where to go._

BB: Jez, wait up

_J__ez turns to see all his friends, he's so glad to see them_

BB: Where've you been man, we've been worried, Danny said Anna wanted to speak to you.

Jez: Yeah it was just about Jonas, he's gone back to Scotland. I tried to catch him but..

_Everyone looks at each other not sure what to say_

Lauren: Come to the canteen with us, you can let Ronnie know you're back safe and sound

Jez: Ok, i'll catch you up i'll just throw my bag in my locker

_Everyone goes towards the canteen, jez moves to his locker. Just then Jonas appears from_

_round the corner._

Jez: JONAS! Oh my god, you're still here.

_Jonas looks so happy to see Jez, Jez stands there relived and somewhat_

_confused._

Jez: Anna told me about your dad being ill she said you were catching the 4.30 back to

Scotland.

Jonas: No it's fine my mum she has a habit of panicking, she rang the school to say my dad

had to go to the hospital but it was just food poisoning, dodgy prawns apparently! I'm not

going anywhere, you're stuck with me.

Jez:, I thought i'd missed you. Look, i know we haven't know each other that long but

It's weird when you're not around. I miss you and.....

_Jonas stops Jez from talking with a kiss. Jez grins._

Jez: Good glad that's sorted! _They both laugh_

Jonas: So you can still introduce me to your friends if you like

Jez: (jokingly) Oh i don't know whether i want to now, ok since it's you!

_They start walking. Jonas slips his hand into Jez's_

Jonas: Hold my hand

_Jez gives his hand a squeeze_

Jez: Always

**THE END**

**Thanks to everyone for their kind comments xx**


End file.
